Episode 540 (10th April 1990)
Plot Football hooligans spray their beers over Ian, while a van driver damages the paintwork on his van. Pete continues to worry about the future of the market. Diane keeps the head of her broken sculpture. Ashraf tells Shireen that she must tell him and Sufia if she is not happy with the man they have found for her to marry. Simon tells Sharon he is going to treat her in the afternoon after they close. A petition starts on the market, which Jackie hands to Pete to get signatures for. Nick tries talking to Sharon again but is stopped by Phil, who threatens him. Dot watches the event from behind a market stall. Grant offers to look at the paintwork on Ian's car for him. Ashraf is surprised when Stella reappears wanting to see him. Arthur throws Nick out of the café when he catches him eating food which was not bought on the premises. Cindy tries to get Simon to visit her at the flat. Frank admits to Pat he is worried about talking to Diane in case he says something wrong. Simon refuses to visit Cindy and instead treats her for the afternoon. Frank confides in Arthur about the problems he is having with Diane. Nick prepares to leave the Square; Dot stops him and allows him to stay with her until he knows where he is going next. Ian and Cindy decide to have a housewarming party at their flat. Cindy confronts Simon over his failure to show up earlier in the day to see her. Sharon interrupts their conversation; Cindy tells Sharon she was asking Simon to be the barman at their party. Frank asks Diane for the name of the man who sculpted her. Diane refuses to give it to him. Frank then asks Diane if she prostituted herself whilst homeless, she says she did not and Frank is relieved. Diane is disappointed by Frank and his constant questioning over her lifestyle, she tells him he makes everything about himself and storms off. Cast Regular cast *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Sufia - Rani Singh *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Chester - Paul Kynman *Stella - Cindy O'Callaghan *Jackie - Richard Beale *April - Helen Pearson *Greg - Charlie Hawkins Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room and bedroom *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen, Diane's bedroom and back garden *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen and living room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'If Nick Cotton believed he could walk back into Albert Square and get away with it, there's any number of people ready to put him right.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,590,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes